poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother Best Friend Forever
Big Brother Best Friend Forever 'is a song in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Lyrics A Canterlot Wedding Part 1 :Sparkle' ::When I was just a filly, I found it rather silly ::To see how many other ponies I could meet ::I had my books to read, didn't know that I would ever need ::Other ponies to make my life complete ::But there was one colt that I cared for ::I knew he would be there for me ::My big brother, best friend forever! ::Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together ::He taught me how to fly a kite (Best friend forever!) ::We never had a single fight (We did everything together!) ::We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams ::I miss him more than I realized ::It seems... :'Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity' ::Your big brother, best friend forever ::Like two peas in a pod, you did everything together :'Sparkle' ::And though he's, oh, so far away ::I hoped that he would stay ::My big brother best friend ::Forever... ::Forever... Reprise :'Sparkle' ::He was my big brother, best friend ::Forever... ::And now, we'll never do anything ::Together... Lightning McQueen version (from ''Roary and Theodore's Adventures of Cars 2) :the Racing Car ::Before I came to Sliver Hatch, I found it rather silly ::To see how many other racecars I could meet ::I had my books to read, didn't know that I would ever need ::Other racecars to make my life complete ::But there was one car that I cared for ::I knew he would be there for me ::My big brother, best friend forever! ::Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together ::He taught me how to be so fast (Best friend forever!) ::We never had a single fight (We did everything together!) ::We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams ::I love him more than I realized ::It seems... :Cici, Tin Top, Drifter and Theodore Tugboat ::His big brother, best friend forever ::Like two peas in a pod, they did everything together :the Racing Car ::And though he's, oh, so far away ::I hoped that he would stay ::My big brother best friend ::Forever... ::Forever... Reprise :the Racing Car ::He was my big brother, best friend ::Forever... ::And now, we'll never do anything ::Together... Turbo version (from Roary and Theodore's Adventures of The Wiggles Movie) :Nellie ::When I was just a filly, I found it rather silly ::To see how many other ponies I could meet ::I had my books to read, didn't know that I would ever need ::Other ponies to make my life complete ::But there was one colt that I cared for ::I knew he would be there for me ::My big brother, best friend forever! ::Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together ::He taught me how to fly a kite (Best friend forever!) ::We never had a single fight (We did everything together!) ::We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams ::I love him more than I realized ::It seems... :and Aranea ::Her boyfriend, best friend forever ::Like two peas in a pod, they did everything together :Nellie ::And though he's, oh, so far away ::I hoped that he would stay ::My boyfriend best friend ::Forever... ::Forever... Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers II: Revenge of the Fallen :Sparkle ::He was my transformer, best friend ::Forever... ::And now, I'll never see him ever ::Again... Trivia * Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:My Little Pony songs